


Aelin's in Danger

by Tainted_Darkness



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Darkness/pseuds/Tainted_Darkness
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Aelin's in Danger

Aelin danced around Fenrys as she easily dodged the pathetic attack aimed at her head.  
“Come on, Ae! You’re not even attacking. Fight me for real, then at least I’d feel better about losing.” He grumbled.  
“Aw, I’ll start fighting when you do as well.” She said seriously yet also playfully at the same time.  
They stopped circling each other and Fenrys tilted his head a fraction, the lupine gesture making her smile. Aelin hadn’t seen his wolf form in months, ever since the defeat of Maeve. She knew how much pain the shift caused him, the physical scars not nearly as deep as the emotional wounds. She knew he still grieved his brother, blamed himself.  
“How do you know I’m not trying?”  
“Because I’m not blind, Fen. I’ve seen you fight with everything contain, and also tell you’re restraining yourself. I’m a little insulted you thought you could fool me.” She glared at Rowan who was sharpening his blades under a nearby tree, “I’m also guessing his royal ass told you not to hurt me.”  
Rowan stilled and looked over to her, matching her glare, and she stuck out her tongue at him.  
“Fen, I can take care of myself. Please, be serious. I don’t want to lose my edge, I want to get better, despite our peace.”  
“Ae, don’t be like that.” he whined, “Ro-ro would kill me if I hurt you.”  
“Don’t call me that.” he hissed, and they ignored him.  
“But Fenrys, I’m your favourite.” She mock pouted, “and the old man can get over it.”  
“I’m not old.” He growled.  
“Sorry, Ro-ro.” She cooed, “You can kiss all of my sores better.”  
Rowan went still at the implication and she smirked.  
“So, what’ll be Wolfie?” turning her attention back to the golden male.  
“Fine…”  
Aelin looked at Fenrys with a look that could only be described as evil. Then, she launched herself at him, daggers drawn. Fire flaring around her, she readied her daggers at the same time and drew them together in a practiced motion that has incapacitated many a foe. Fenrys brought his sword up in time, intercepting the attack and jumping back before her leg could sweep his legs out from under him. Fenrys returned her grin and attacked.

They were a whirlwind of steel and magic, power exploding around them. As Fenrys brought his sword down, Aelin felt the blade slice through her skin, only urging her on. She knew she was being recklace and Fenrys was too lost to restrain himself, but she was having fun, she felt free in a way, finally releasing her pent-up energy. She was careful with Fenrys though, making sure when her blade met flesh, it was a shallow cut. As they fought and Aelin grew tired rapidly, she was sick of being on the defensive, especially with her increasing nausea. Immediately she parried his blade and went on the offensive with a powerful blow that sent him staggering him back a few steps. Aelin was on him in a second, throwing a harmless flame into his face and he foolishly brought his arms up as defence. She smiled as she hooked her leg behind his and swept them forward, sending him onto his back. He hit the floor with a thud, and she straddled him, pinning his arms to his sides and resting her entire weight on his chest. She had her daggers pointed at his throat and heart as she panted.  
“I win.”  
“No one could’ve seen that coming.” He panted sarcastically and she pulled him to his feet. “I’m just impressed I held out so long against you in an all-out fight.” He beamed.  
She smiled and ruffled his hair, but Rowan spoke up.  
“You didn’t. Aelin held back.”  
“Ah, Rowan. Sorry but I think your eyesight is getting worse in your old age.” Aelin barely covered her laugh with a cough.  
“Boyo, how dumb can you be? Yes, you have cuts but they’re all shallow and mostly focused on you limbs. Hers, however, are not.”  
“I mean yeah, I was less careful, but I didn’t really do any damage.”  
Rowan opened his mouth to snarl at him but Aelin cut him off,  
“Fenrys is right Rowan, I’m perfectly okay.” She started backing away toward the castle, “I need a bath, my mate would be wise to follow…” she left the preposition hanging and she saw Rowan’s eyes sharpen with predatory focus. Rowan stepped to follow her, and she swayed on her feet as a spell of dizziness hit her. She held her head and lent against the closest tree, taking a few deep breaths, the wave slowly dissipating. As she looked up, reassured the males she was okay, that she just needed some water, but her mind flooded with panic. She took in her symptoms and analyzed the situation. She was fatigued, dizzy, nervous, nauseous, and she felt like she was slowly losing control of her body. When she resurfaced from her thoughts, she realised about ten minutes had passed and Fenrys was talking to her.  
“Hey, Ae, you okay? You’ve looked a little paler since the dizzy thing.”  
“I, ah,” She cleared her throat from the constricting panic, and turned her gaze to the soft green grass under her boots. “I don’t really know…” she was losing her thought process quickly and she saw white encroach from the sides of her vision. “Have you used something different to clean your weapons lately?”  
“Nah, why?”  
She cleared her throat once more and stumbled toward Rowan who was a couple meters away,  
“Yeah, I don’t think I’m okay anymore.” She panted before her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed.  
Both males lunged for her and grabbed her before she hit the dirt. Rowan took her into his arms and frantically listened to her heartbeat. It was getting weaker. He listened to her airways and she sounded raspy.  
“Get a healer now!” he roared at Fenrys who winnowed away immediately.  
The entire Kingdom heard their king’s roar that day, but the one who lurked in the Shadow was the only one who smiled.


End file.
